A conventional table is available for providing a support effect, thereby facilitating the user using the table. However, the conventional table has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby increasing space of storage, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table that is supported rigidly and stably when being expanded and is folded when not in use, thereby enhancing the versatility of foldable table. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table having a hinge.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table that is folded when not in use, thereby saving space of storage, package and transportation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table having a hinged connection between adjacent table top surfaces that includes a latch that may be placed into a stowed or a use position and wherein the latch is operated automatically by rotating one of the legs table.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a collapsible table having a first tabletop half and a second tabletop half. The first and second tabletop halves each have a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an inner edge, and an opposing outer edge which is substantially parallel to the inner edge. There are first support tubes disposed along a first edge of each of the first and second table top halves, which are mounted to the bottom surface thereof. Also, second support tubes spaced apart from the first support tubes are disposed along a second edge of each of the first and second table top halves and mounted to the bottom surface thereof.
The table also includes a collapsible leg assembly having a crossbar pivotally mounted between the first and second support tubes of each of the first and second table top halves. Each leg assembly is operable to collapse independently of the other leg assembly and is movable between an extended position and a stowed position.
The table also includes a locking hinge assembly for pivotally connecting together the first and second table top halves and for automatically disengaging a locking feature of the hinge assembly when at least one of the collapsible leg assemblies is moved from the extended position to the stowed position. In particular, the hinge assembly includes a first hinge member and a second hinge member. Each is mounted to one of the first support tubes. The second hinge member has a pawl pin slot configured to receive a pawl pin. Additionally, a third hinge member and a fourth hinge member are each mounted to one of the second support tubes. A hinge pin or rod pivotally connects the first and second hinge members together and pivotally connects the third and fourth hinge members together.
A pawl pin is positioned in the pawl pin slot and slides in the slot between a first position and a second position. The pawl pin engages a notch of the first hinge member in the first position and prevents rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member. The pawl pin disengages the notch of the first hinge member in the second position and allows rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member. A spring member having spring arms engages the pawl pin and biases it toward the first position.
The locking hinge assembly includes a cable having a first end and a second end. The first end of the cable is configured to be fixedly mounted to a portion of the at least one collapsible leg assembly and the second end of the cable is configured to be fixedly mounted to the pawl pin. Pivoting the at least one collapsible leg assembly from an extended position to a stowed position causes the pawl pin to be automatically moved from the first position to the second position. Thereby disengaging the pawl pin from the notch of the first hinge member and allowing rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.